


it's time to stop

by Ender12300



Series: ultimate failures (tm) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Texting, text-fic, werewolves are still a thing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: spark-of-snark: konkey dong is such a weird namespark-of-snark: waittruealpha: konkey dong???catwoman: i do love me some konkey dongliteral-puppy: mmm mm mmm konkey dong is amazingderek-and-broody: all of you need to stop.spark-of-snark: agreed





	it's time to stop

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of your support! I'd never have thought this series would get so many kudos or hits! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

_3:57, Wednesday, 12/6/17_

ultimate failures

 

 **spark-of-snark:** did yall know that its estimated thaat in about 100 trillion years stars will stop forming

 **spark-of-snark:** and that lacheism is the word that represnts the sudden wanting to ecnounter danger ora disastrous event

 **spark-of-snark:** amd that ancient romans ued a sponge on a stick as their toltet paper

 **derek-and-broody:** go to sleep, stiles.

 **spark-of-snark:** good idea

_6:49, Wednesday, 12/6/17_

**silent-but-deadly:** Stiles, are you okay?

 **spark-of-snark:** no im dead inside

 **crosse-me-again:** wow okay me

 **spark-of-snark:** het danny boi

 **spark-of-snark:** wait *hey

 **crosse-me-again:** i can guarantee you that i am not het

 **point-n-shooty:** how much sleep did you have stiles

 **spark-of-snark:** not enough apparently???

 **silent-but-deadly:** You texted us at 4 in the morning, Stiles. 

 **spark-of-snark:** yes, i know, and did you know that there are around 14 ways to say the variations of 'fuck' in polish

 **derek-and-broody:** how do you even know that?

 **spark-of-snark:** my dad taught me when i was 15

 **crosse-me-again:** irresponsible parenting

 **spark-of-snark:** hey no insulting my dad

 **crosse-me-again:** wait i just realized you got like, barely 3 hours of sleep

 **spark-of-snark:** eh not too bad

 **derek-and-broody:** that's really bad, actually, especially for your health.

 **literal-puppy:** okay first of all what the fuck it's so early

 **scream-queen:** not really

 **literal-puppy:** second of all stiles what the fuck

 **spark-of-snark:** eh

_9:32, Wednesday, 12/6/17_

**catwoman:** wait

 **catwoman:** WAIT

 **catwoman:** holy shit i just saw the fucking video

 **catwoman:** stiles you are in biiiiiig trouble

 **catwoman:** you better watch yojeje000u89=i0h9

 **literal-puppy:** big mood

 **point-n-shooty:** i'm so confused??

 **silent-but-deadly:** Erica? What's wrong?

_12:40, Wednesday, 12/6/17_

**catwoman:**  so it seems i was the one who was in trouble

 **catwoman:** got caught with the phone ugh

 **lizardking:** sucks you got it back.

 **truealpha:**  o damn

 **catwoman:** shut your mouth you fucking iguana 

 **lizardking:** iguanas are cool as fuck though.

 **catwoman:** dammit

_14:38, Wednesday, 12/6/17_

**spark-of-snark:** ugh im so bored

 **catwoman:** so lets talk about you and derek

 **derek-and-broody:** why?

 **catwoman:** you never directly told me and thats a problem

 **spark-of-snark:** we sent a video to the chat

 **catwoman:** i meant directly told me

 **derek-and-broody:** well, i kind of assumed that you could see the video.

 **spark-of-snark:** same, that was the point of the video

 **spark-of-snark:** ya know, to not have to directly tell everybody

 **catwoman:** ....

 **catwoman:** huh yeah thats a good enough point

_16:31, Wednesday, 12/6/17_

 

 **spark-of-snark:** okay so i was playing some good ol' video games when i realized,

 **spark-of-snark:** konkey dong is such a weird name

 **spark-of-snark:** wait

 **truealpha:** konkey dong???

 **catwoman:** i do love me some konkey dong

 **literal-puppy:** mmm mm mmm konkey dong is amazing

 **derek-and-broody:** all of you need to stop.

 **spark-of-snark:** agreed

 **spark-of-snark:** wait scotty boi

 **truealpha:** plz dont call me tht

 **spark-of-snark:** but can i call you

**spark-of-snark:** _truealfalfa_

**truealpha:** ...

 **truealpha:** i hate tht its a gud name

 **literal-puppy:** yeah

 **spark-of-snark:** :DD thanks

 **literal-puppy:** im only praising the tiny part of your brain that made that nickname

 **spark-of-snark:** :D thx

 **literal-puppy:** if you even have a little part of your brain

 **spark-of-snark:** D: oh okay

 **truealpha**   _has changed their username to_ **truealfalfa**

 **spark-of-snark:** :DDD yayayayayay

 **literal-puppy:** also congrats stiles

 **spark-of-snark:** shit what did i do this time

 **literal-puppy:** i mean

 **literal-puppy:** maybe derek

 **derek-and-broody:** i feel objectified

 **spark-of-snark:** join the club, derbear

 **literal-puppy:** damn already got nicknames huh ;)

**derek-and-broody** _has muted the chat_

**spark-of-snark:**  wow you think you can just abandon me like that

 **spark-of-snark:** too bad

 **literal-puppy:** stiles what are you doing

 **literal-puppy:** stiles

 **literal-puppy:** please dont kill anyone

**literal-puppy:** _stiles???_

**truealfalfa:** well hes prob ded

 **truealfalfa:** wait do u thnk he went ovr 2 dereks

 **literal-puppy:** oh shit yeah good point

**spark-of-snark** _has muted the chat_

**literal-puppy:**  OOO GET SOME STILES

 **truealfalfa:** use protection

_20:19 Wednesday, 12/6/17_

**spark-of-snark** _has unmuted the chat_

 

 **spark-of-snark:** guys we didn't fuck

 **catwoman:** are you sure

 **scream-queen:** it definitely sounded like you were going over to his house

 **spark-of-snark:** im not a booty call

 **spark-of-snark:** i can go over to people's houses without fucking them

 **point-n-shooty:** does that mean you top

 **scream-queen:** ALLISON ARGENT.

 **crosse-me-again:** HOW COULD YOU.

 **spark-of-snark:** you should know not to ask someone that.

 **point-n-shooty:** eh

 **literal-puppy:** wait then what did you 2 do???

 **spark-of-snark:** we watched movies and cuddled and ate popcorn

 **spark-of-snark:** it was really nice :D

**derek-and-broody** _has unmuted the chat_

 

 **derek-and-broody:** good to know i don't suck at cuddling and watching disney

 **catwoman:** wait you watched disney

 **spark-of-snark:** i mean yeah what else should we have watched??

 **scream-queen:** i wish i could do what you did

 **lizardking:** i'll be right there.

 **scream-queen: :** DDD

**scream-queen** _has muted the chat_

**lizardking** _has muted the chat_

 

 **point-n-shooty:** that's really cute n all but they do realize that is already 8 and probably too late

 **crosse-me-again:** oh nice you rhymed

 **point-n-shooty:** hell yeah i did!

 **point-n-shooty:** oh shit we had chem homework right

 **crosse-me-again:** yeah why

 **point-n-shooty:** i FORGOT TO DO IT BYEBYE

 **crosse-me-again:** oh shit good luck 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry for taking so long! This one was supposed to go up yesterday, but I did manage to finish it today! Thanks for reading! Leave some comments and kudos to let me know it you like the series so far!


End file.
